Various balancing amusement games are known in the art, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,193 to Miletich. These balancing games may be games of skill that require concentration, balance, and eye-hand coordination in ever-increasing amounts in order to improve and ultimately master the game. The present invention is directed to such skilled balancing games.